victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ForeverObssesed
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious User Relationships Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Roar Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Minithepeanut (Talk) 11:25, 6 November 2011 Seggum Yeah, RIGHT! I'm soo much more awesome then you are. You know why? You know why? Huh? Huh? Because I was born this waaaay. So wazaaaaaap gurl? Seggum 11:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not saying you're NOT awesome, I'm just saying I'm more awesome then you are hun! How do you know I like Gaga? o.o STALKEEEER Seggum 15:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I admit it, but I will NEVER EVER admit that you're more awesome then me. Are you kidding? I don't know since when I like Gaga. Don't ask. And duh is my word! Find a new word to express your inner duh. Seggum 15:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I LIKE GAGA. I'M NOT LEAVING HER ALONE. Imma listen to her now. Umm... I dunno. Something short? I can make a new word for ya. Hey, does the chat work for ya? For me it doesn't :/ Seggum 15:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Too good for meh you say? No way! You want something really long like that? Lemme think... Well I mean it's so obvious and you're so stupid to not get it, so of course you dweeb! Umm, the Vic one, or this one, doesn't matter, because for me none of them work :/ Seggum 15:52, November 6, 2011 (UTC) So is it workin for ya girl? Seggum 16:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup, just as I thought. I know you're not a boy, because I know all. On the other hand, you told it to MLH yesterday on chat when she asked if we "Love love" thing. So duh. Wanna tinychat gurl? Seggum 16:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I said I know all, meaning I know all, duh! Most of the time I do. And no one's on Tinychat, just me. Then whaddya wanna do? Keep having 4 converstions at at time? It's kinda fun though. Seggum 16:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is, but you can normally chat. I have a mic though, but I will NOT let you hear my voice. Nuh uh! Okay, if you change your mind you can come here hun: http://tinychat.com/mbmoj . I'm not holding any hope though.xD Seggum 16:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I made a Tinychat. For the first time evah! Woo! I'm so awesome for doing that just for you, ya know? Geez, I gave you that already! http://tinychat.com/mbmoj Here you go again. Seggum 16:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. :) I was thinking we should make a three-person pairing with TooMi, if she comes back. except if you hate me, just tell me if you do StraightACarlaay 18:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha <3 :D I just like saying things with crossed out font. StraightACarlaay 18:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) There's a button right next to the sig button for crossing out... :D And what is that? StraightACarlaay 18:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC)